The present invention relates to the determination of atmospheric temperature through measurement of the speed of sound in the particular portion of the atmosphere in which the temperature is to be determined. Previous systems for determining temperatures at very high altitudes have been complex, cumbersome, expensive or lacking in desired accuracy. It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide apparatus which will yield temperature measurements at various altitudes in the atmosphere extending over a wide range of altitudes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide temperature measuring apparatus that is accurate, simple, compact and economical.